


The Adventures of Blood Knight and Psiiren

by an_artsy_lexus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_artsy_lexus/pseuds/an_artsy_lexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sollux and Karkat are dorky high school students with secret side jobs. ((Hint hint: Superheroes exist in this AU)) Also, this is probably a temporary title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Blood Knight and Psiiren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Jane!! This is for you! I hope you enjoy! =)

          Karkat groggily woke up to his alarm blaring in his face. Growling, sleep dripping from his demeanor, he flopped his hand around until it stopped his alarm. He fell back down onto his pillow, groaning. He thought of how nice it would be to not get up right now. To not go to school. To just _sleep_. What a wistful thought. Unfortunately, his musings were rudely interrupted by the rather loud and annoying clacking and screeching of his lusus. Crabdad really couldn't let him sleep for five more minutes, could he?

          Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Karkat slipped out of his bed and fell flat on his face onto his floor. Peeling himself off the floor, Karkat gazed sleepily at his small alarm clock; it read 6:45.

          Well then.

          Time to hurry.

          Karkat leaped off the floor and dashed as fast as his legs still weak and weary from sleep would carry him to his closet- unfortunately, the more accurate version of that thought would be that his legs carried him into his closet _door_ first. Quietly cursing under his breath so Crabdad wouldn't hear him, Karkat rushed into his closet, grabbing a bright red plaid button-up and black skinny jeans, along with crab print boxers (don't you dare tell _anyone_ ) and a pair of black ankle socks.

          Just as Crabdad was opening his door, Karkat grabbed the breakfast and backpack his lusus offered while he sprinted into the bathroom. Dropping everything, Karkat hopped into the shower and spent five minutes scrubbing his body in scalding hot water, quickly drying himself off and getting dressed, shoving breakfast (in this case, a fried egg with ketchup stuffed between two pieces of toast) into his mouth. After finishing shoveling breakfast into his mouth, Karkat brushed his teeth and hair, put in his contacts, grabbed his backpack, and ran out of the bathroom, leaping the stairs down to the first story of his house two at a time. Shoving his red high-tops on, grabbing his black beanie, and throwing himself out the door, Karkat sprinted down the sidewalk to the bus stop, only stopping when he collided with Dave.

          "Dude, watch it!" Dave complained, adjusting the aviator sunglasses on his face. "You almost hit the shades."

          "Gog, sorry, _Dave_." Putting passive aggressive emphasis on Dave's name, Karkat moved a step or two away from Dave and brushed off his shirt. Karkat leaned against the bus stop sign and settled into his normal waiting position.

          "I'll never get used to the fact that you trolls call God 'Gog' and Jesus 'Jegus'. It's so fucking weird." Dave commented under his breath.

          "I find it slightly ironic that you believe it's weird that there is a difference in Troll and Human dialects while your method of speech only increases the amount of confusion since you attempt to make your words as confusing and annoying as humanly possible by lengthening your sentences ironically, using slang, and rapping." Karkat replied.

          "One: That statement itself was ironic and hypocritical, 'cuz you lengthen your sentences just as much as I do, and two: you're sounding like Kankri again."

          "I _thought_ we agreed not to _talk_ about him." Karkat gritted his teeth at his ex's mention of his older brother.

          "Sorry, dude. Guess I should've checked my privilege of having a fucking terrific-ass bro." Dave sneered, using air quotes and seeping his voice in sarcasm.

          Before Karkat could react with a loud rant in response to Dave's douchey behavior, the bus arrived. Karkat made sure to step on the backs of Dave's shoes as they were getting on the bus, though. Just to be annoying.

          Dave found a seat next to his new boyfriend John (it had only taken Dave a week to recover from breaking up with Karkat- it had taken Karkat a month), who Karkat had a secret, one-sided kismesis-crush on. The guy was too happy to hate anyone. Karkat had to resort to just hating him from the shadows. Karkat decided to sit right behind the two gog-awful lovebirds and ignore them, instead resorting to dinking around on his iPhone for the bus ride to Prospit High School.

* * *

          It was fourth period, and Karkat was ready to go home and sleep for ten years straight. He was feeling very, very done with his Trollian class (for those of you who are human and know nothing of human-troll integrated society, Karkat would like to let you know that Trollian is not only the troll version of Pesterchum, but also the language of the trolls, falling into two dialects within the country of Skaia- Alternian and Beforan). As his teacher droned on about the conjugation of verbs and other useless facts that no one in that class would ever use, Karkat laid his face down on his desk and quietly sighed, turning his face to watch the clock tick away the seconds before he could leave. When the bell finally rang for passing period, Karkat heaved a releaved sigh and picked up his stuff before moving on to one of the few classes he actually had an interest in- Studio Art. Karkat was one of the more talented students of the class, and he definitely knew that his work was improving with each lesson and project.

          As he stepped into the studio, Karkat could feel a shift in the air that he really, _really_ was not appreciating. After a quick glance over the room, he noticed someone he hadn't seen before. This new troll had four horns (two on each side), all of them long and pointy. The troll's hair was messy and looked like it had a fair amount of gel in it. They were wearing a yellow and black checkered button-up with the buttons one button off, sagging faded-blue jeans, yellow high tops that were about a size too big with undone shoelaces, a knit black beanie with holes for their horns and dandruff imbedded in the knit, and the backpack haphazardly slung over their shoulder was black and covered with buttons on one side- the closest one looked like it had a bee on it. Karkat immediately took off his beanie (not wanting to seem like he had anything in common with this person) and shoved it in his bag, ruffling his hair to make it look less like he had been wearing a hat all day.

          The new troll was talking to his art teacher, who seemed to be slightly peeved. Once the woman saw Karkat, she sighed with relief and beckoned him to come over to her desk insistently. Sighing in annoyance and cursing his inability to ignore anything the teacher asked of him, Karkat headed over to the desk, standing close enough to be in the conversation, but far enough away from the troll as he could without seeming weird.

          "Thank gog you're here, Karkat." The older olive blood, Mrs. Disciple Leijon, sighed. "This is Sollux Captor. He's new here. Can you help him start on the project we're working on?"

          "Of course, Mrs. Leijon!" Karkat nodded and plastered on a smile. Sollux saw right through him, and showed it with the quirk of an eyebrow. While glaring at him quickly, Karkat noticed the troll had fake glasses that he had drawn on with marker so that they looked like they were 3D glasses. How dorky.

          "I knew you would. Thank you so much!" Mrs. Leijon laughed and started to begin class as Karkat guided Sollux to their seats. It looked like Karkat wouldn't be getting the peace and quiet he had been having for all semester much longer.

          "What was that all about?" Sollux lisped, smirking a bit, "Teacher's pet much?"

          "You can shut the fuck up. I'm not in the mood to help anyone. I just want to sleep." Karkat growled.

          "Sheesh, sheesh, fine," Sollux grumbled in reply. "Just help me get started, okay?"

          "Fine. But only because Mrs. Leijon told me to."

          "Okay. Thank you." Sollux attempted to placate Karkat, but only ended up getting more disgruntled himself.

          The period went well in the end. Sollux left Karkat alone for the most part, only disturbing the silence to ask for help, and nothing more. Karkat was able to get Sollux started on their project (they were drawing mousetraps in cups of water to work on distortion) and get a significant amount of work done on his project as well.

          "Do you have any art experience at _all_?" Karkat asked, glancing over at the beginnings of Sollux's piece, more than a little surprised at the quality of work on the page.

          "You could say that…" Sollux grumbled, looking away and chewing on his lower lip with the tips of his canines. "I draw digitally- mostly fanart… I'm not that popular, though."

          Oh.

          _Oh_.

          Well then.

          "Fanart of what?" Karkat asked, trying to lace his tone with skepticism and hide the glittering of his eyes.

          "Umm… Superheroes, usually…" Sollux was starting to look slightly embarrassed.

          _Score_.

          "Real or fictitious?" Karkat asked, biting back a smile, instead trying a little too hard to focus on his project.

          "Both…" Sollux replied, relaxing a little. "I mostly draw Blood Knight, though."

          _Oh Gog_.

          Karkat's face blew up in a shade of beet red impossible for any rust-blood to produce unless they were significantly embarrassed.

          "R-really?" Karkat squeaked. "I really like Blood Knight, too. I don't really draw fanart of him, though. I'm more of a passive fan."

          "Ah…" Sollux mused. "I think it would be really cool if he had a partner. Someone to keep him company, you know? It must get lonely guarding the city all night on your own."

          "Y-yeah… That would be nice…" Karkat mumbled, staring at his piece.

          Karkat didn't think he was going to be able to think during sixth period.

          At all.

          Thankfully, before the situation could escalate any further, the bell for sixth period rang and Karkat hurriedly put away his art supplies and booked it to sixth period (Geometry). This was a class that required very little of his attention due to the fact that his teacher was not very good at teaching and that he had done all his homework and classwork at home the previous weekend. So, Karkat spent the entire period doodling in the margins of his notebook to calm himself down.

* * *

          As the bell signaling the end of sixth period arrived, Karkat placed his notebook in his backpack and made sure everything was in order before zipping it up and hoisting it onto his shoulder. Karkat maneuvered the overcrowded halls through the front doors and out into the street where the buses were waiting. As the bus approached his cul-de-sac, Karkat checked his watch for the time. 2:45pm. It had taken him twenty minutes to get from his sixth period classroom to his doorstep, nearly 2 miles away. He could do better walking.

          As soon as he stepped into his house, Karkat was assaulted with clacking and screeching from Crabdad. Indecipherable to anyone but Karkat, the lusus welcomed his son home.

          " _Welcome home, Karkat! There's food on the table. I have to go out for a bit. I trust you'll take care of yourself just fine._ " Crabdad screeched, his speech garbled and warped.

          "Yeah, yeah, Crabdad. Have fun." Karkat laughed. The happy guardian rubbed Karkat's cheek with a claw and pressed his head to Karkat's in an attempt to kiss the troll. Karkat laughed again and returned the gesture, waving as he watched Crabdad skitter down the driveway to his lusus-designed car and get in, pulling away from the curb and rushing off.

          He was obviously going on a date with Pounce de Leon, Nepeta's lusus. Crabdad and Pounce had been dating since before they received Nepeta and Karkat, but not until after their older siblings were teenagers. While Kankri and Meulin had never hit it off (they had bitter impressions of each other from school), Karkat and Nepeta had been friends since grubhood through the constant contact they had due to their lusi's relationship.

          Karkat finished walking into the house and locked the door behind him, leaving his shoes and coat at the door and meandering into the kitchen with his backpack. Setting his backpack on the back of his chair, Karkat settled down and pulled the plate on the table towards him, removing the Ceram wrap and starting to munch on the food laid out on it. With a bite of food in his mouth, Karkat twisted around the chair and retrieved his planner from his backpack. Looking over his relatively light load of homework for the evening, Karkat immediately got started.

          Finishing up both his homework and his snack, Karkat packed everything back up into his backpack and headed over to wash the dishes in the sink, adding the one he had just used. 5:00pm. Leaving a note for Crabdad that he was going out with friends for dinner, Karkat walked upstairs and went to his room. Looking around to make sure he felt no one was watching, Karkat walked over to his bookshelf. Running his fingers over the books (and boxes of comic books), Karkat found what he was looking for- a box full of the primary series of Deadpool comics, from a copy of the first volume of the original Deadpool series that ran from 1997-2002 to the most recent Deadpool Annual of July 2014. Pulling out the box and setting it on the ground, Karkat reached into the back of his bookshelf and dragged out another box behind the original one.

          This box was special. This box was the reason Karkat was paranoid whenever he entered his room. Sneaking into his closet and hiding in a corner where no one could see him, Karkat opened the box and started changing. Putting his normal clothes in a pile in the closet and the box next to them, Karkat went back out into his room and put away the box of Deadpool comics. Quickly, Karkat checked his appearance in a mirror (and took out his contacts) before rushing to his closet yet again.

          Reaching up to the ceiling, Karkat felt around for a seam. Finding it, he felt along the edge until he found a string reaching down into the closet. Yanking on the string, Karkat opened the door to his loft. Standing on the box that used to house his current outfit, Karkat nimbly pulled himself up into the loft and closed the trapdoor behind him using the string on the opposite side of the door. Scanning the small room, Karkat started to creep through the attic, finding his way to another trapdoor. Finding the edge of the trapdoor and pushing on it, Karkat hoisted himself up onto the roof quietly and replaced the trapdoor underneath him to its place.

          Standing up fully, Karkat surveyed his surroundings; a normal neighborhood. The place where Karkat was headed was not calm and quiet like this. The place where Karkat was headed was dripping with crime, oozing with filth. The place where Karkat was headed was not a place where Karkat was welcome, or even a place where Karkat was known as "Karkat".

The place the Blood Knight was headed was the center of the capital of western Skaia:

Alternia.


End file.
